


FamTale AU

by OhMyBlosh



Category: FamTale
Genre: FamTale - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyBlosh/pseuds/OhMyBlosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Undertale AU using some of my human friends. Still a WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FamTale AU

**Author's Note:**

> STILL A WIP!!! THIS IS NOT DONE!!!

You rub your back, wincing from the extreme pain coming from your spine. Falling down a huge hole isn't exactly what you had in mind of doing today. You look around to see if you can find a way out of the hole but you don't see a way back up. You look around a bit longer and find a dark corridor. You try squinting your eyes to see better but honestly how is that gonna help. You hesitate for a second, but eventually you start down the black unknown that awaits you.

When you reach the end of the hall, you are relieved that you didn't run into anything. At the end of the hall was a door. You decide to go through, and you enter another dark room. Of course. Cause what is better than dark rooms. In the middle of the room is a smiley flower. I little too smiley for your taste. You slowly approach the disturbing creature while it continues to smile. “Howdy!” the smiling creep says.

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower. Hmmm… You’re new around the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.”

As the annoying yellow monster continues, you resist the urge not to step on him. Even though it would be relieving, stepping on someone is just plain unkind and mean. While you are contemplating what you are going to do, Flowey suddenly shoots four large pellets at you. They rip through you like speeding bullets. You fall from the impact. Your chest hurts and your shirt starts to become soaking. The Monstrous Flower surrounds you with the white pellets and laughs satanicly. Just when you think that this is it for you, the hurt in your chest stops and the blood goes away. 

Flowey stop for a minutes, puzzled, when out of nowhere a ball of fire blasts him away. You let out a sigh of relief. Thank god that was over. From the shadows another creature emerges. It is a goat woman. This is when you knew for sure this was a dream.

The goat lady outstretches her hand to help you up. She talks in a quiet, calming voice. She tells you her name is Libby, but you can call her what you like. You ask if you can call her “Shia”. She chuckles and says “If that makes you happy.” Lib guides you down a few halls, showing you a bunch of boring, tedious puzzles that seemed like they were meant for four year olds. Even so, you realize you would prefer the safety of Libby than deal with the psychopath weed. After a few minutes of more boring puzzles, Libby stops you and asks you to wait there until she returns. And with that, Libby rushes off. You sit and wait for a little while, but you are tempted to just go ahead by yourself. The quicker you get out of here the better.

It’s been twenty minutes and you are tired of waiting. You start to get up, when in the corner of your eye you see Flowey watching you from the corner. He smiles at you, then sinks into the ground. Definitely time to go. You sprint as fast as you can out of the room, hoping to get as far away from that little pain in the butt. You walk down the corridors alone and solve all the puzzles with ease. Why Libby had you wait you don’t know, but everything is fine. There is nothing to worry about.

Ghosts can sleep? You ask yourself this as you awkwardly stand in front of a ghost catnapping on the floor. The ghost was trying to make a snoring sound, but since it had no nose it wasn't having much luck. You slowly reach out to poke the ghost, when suddenly the ghost gets up and starts apologizing.

“Was I in the way? I'm sorry I didn't realize… I made this really awkward…. I’ll just go…”

Before he can get away, you swiftly dash over to him and give him a hug. He pauses for a moment, confused, but smiles and embraces the hug. Sometimes, all someone needs is some appreciation.

You continue down the hall, past the ghost when you reach a spider bake sale. You decide to buy one the “spider donuts”. Hopefully, they taste like normal donuts. When you bite into the donut, you feel something crawl on your tongue. You spit it out and find that it was a spider! Guess it really was a SPIDER donut.

When you finally reach the end of the hall, you find two paths you could go down. After a seconds thought, you decide to go straight. You start to regret your decision as you continue down the dark, menacing hall you chose to go down. You flinch as a creature in the dark lets out a screeching sound. At the end of the corridor, there is a balcony with a nice overlook of what looked like an abandoned city. You stand and stare at the city, pondering what life here may have look like. A quiet whisper startles you in the silence of the ruined city. You look around trying to find the source of the wiser, but you don't see anyone. A drop of sweat trickles down the side of your face as the whispering continues. You finally realize the constant whispering is coming from a plastic knife lying on the balcony floor. When you pick it up, you hear maniacal laughter, then nothing. You store the knife away to never be used.

You walked back the way you came and returned to the intersection of paths. This time, you take the other path. This path doesn't go very far. After a few minutes of walking, you are in a room with a large, dead tree. It is creepy, yet makes you feel peaceful. From behind the tree, Libby walks out and calls you. She is surprised when she hear your phone go off a few yards away. She approaches you, yelling at herself for leaving you for so long. She then takes your hand and guides you to what seems to be her house.  
It is small, but cozy. There is a kitchen, living room, and three bedrooms. One of those bedrooms is yours. As soon as you see your bed, you struggle to keep your eyes open. Being polite, you wait and listen to Libby talk about life here and her house, but as soon as she leaves you are fast asleep in your bed.

When you wake up, there is a slice of pie waiting for you on the floor. You realize you are starving. You haven't had any actual food since you fell down here. You wolf down the pie in seconds, then go out to talk to Libby. You admit she had a nice house, but you don't belong here. You belong with your own kind. You approach Libby quietly, and she what she is up to. She is reading a book about Actual Cannibal Shia Labeouf. You are puzzled why she has a book about Shia, but you refocus on what you came over to talk to her about. “Would you like to hear a fact about Shia Labeouf?” Libby asks smiling. You shake your head and ask when you will get to leave.  
“Leave? Why would you leave here?” She asks nervously. You explain that you want to go home.  
“This is your home, my child.” You tell her that you want to go back to the surface. She sighs.  
“My child, leaving here is much too dangerous. Why don't you just stay with me? You can be happy here! I will take good care of you, I promise”  
You shake your head again, and Libby lets out another, longer sigh. She takes your hand leads you down stairs.The basements looks a lot like the paths they took to get to Libby’s house. “If you are to leave this place,” Libby says, “you will have to prove to me you can handle the dangers of the outside world.” You ready yourself. You didn't expect her to fight you. All you wanted to do was leave. Libby ignites and shoots little fireballs from her palms. You dodged most, but got hit once or twice. Every time you got hit, you saw Libby wince. This gave you an idea. You decided to keep sparing Libby. You knew she would be able to kill you if it came to it. After you spare a few times, Libby becomes agitated. “My Child, fight back! Just do it! Yesterday you said tomorrow so please JUST DO IT.” Libby screams. You ignore her completely. Eventually, Libby stops attacking. She opens the doors and let's you out. Before you go though, she hugs and tells you to never forget Shia is with you. The sentence confuses you, but you nodded anyway and pretend to know what she is talking about.

It’s frigid outside. The cold air nips at your face as you plod through a foot of snow. You feel like your ears are going to freeze off. Along with the cold, you feel like you are being followed. You don't know by who, but you can just feel it. You keep walking, but more cautiously now. As you continue, a branch snaps behind you. You turn quickly, startled by the noise. You see the broken branch, but no one is there. You start to walk faster and faster. You hear footsteps again and fear causes you to freeze where you are. The footsteps grow louder as the mystery creature comes closes. “Hey,” an unfamiliar voice says. “Don't you know how to greet a new buddy-chum-pal-home slice-bread slice?” They continued. You turn slowly to face them. He is a small guy, but a bit round. His hand is outstretched towards you, waiting for you to shake it. You hesitate, but eventually shake his hand. When you do, you find your hand covered in ketchup. “The old ketchup in the band trick never fails.” He says after chuckling to himself. You are annoyed because you can't get the ketchup off. You just end putting ketchup on your other hand.  
“So you're human?” The male says, and you nod. “Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff that's hilarious.” He says. He tells you his name is Caleb, and that he is SUPPOSE to be hunting for humans but he is just lazy to hunt anybody. “My bro is a HUGE human hunting fanatic though. That always confused me though. Seeing that he is a human. He is a confusion kind of guy.” Caleb continues, “Oh look, here he comes now. Hey human, why not hide behind that conveniently shaped drawing of a human by Amanda. You do as Caleb tells you, but you doubt it will work.

“Hey bro, what's up?” Caleb asks in a calm voice. The voice that returned his question was not as calm. “You know what's ‘up’ brother!” The voice exclaimed. “You have done nothing but sit around playing steam for the past EIGHT DAYS! LAZYBONES!” 

“Hey, Steam helps me relax. I get to sit and let off ‘steam’.” You cringe when you hear the horrible pun.

“MEH! Sans now is no time for your TERRIBLE puns! There is work to be done! Now, I must go recalibrate my puzzles! Before I go though, I suggest you get to work and stop boondoggling!” 

“Later bro.” You hear footsteps fade and you come out from behind the drawing. “See, told you that would work. Hey, if you would, could you give my brother a little surprise by maybe just letting him see you and stuff. Thanks.” And with that, Caleb turned and walked back the way you both had came.

More paths. Wonderful. You continue down the snow road. The snow is densely packed so it is easy for you to walk on. You admit that this is a nice place. The peacefulness of this wondrous snow land fills you with hope and happiness. You are tempted to just play in the snow all day, but you determined to reach the surface again. On your journey, you come across talking snowmen, singing mermaids, and other friendly creatures. Your parents always warned you about monsters, but all of these monsters were so kind and caring. They couldn’t hurt anyone if they tried.

After some more walking, you run into Caleb and his crazy brother talking. The brother was a tall boy with brown, bed head hair. He wore a red scarf and some type of armor. You stand quietly a few yards away from the brothers trying not to attract attention, but Caleb had already spotted you. You start to panic as the lazy brother points you out. “Caleb is that…. A HUMAN?” The tall boy announces.

“Nah… That’s a rock.” Caleb says, acknowledging the rock in front of you.

“NOT THE ROCK CALEB! I MEAN THE THING BEHIND THE ROCK!” The tall brother was clearly upset. You found watching the two of them quite amusing. They are complete opposites, yet related. One is a lazy slacker who can’t get anything done, while the other is a hard worker that may just work a little too hard. 

“Oh… Yeah that’s a human.” 

“Caleb… I did it! I really did it! I found a human! NYEH HEH HEH!” The tall boy bursts out into a victorious laughter of some sort. You brace yourself for what is to come. “Human,” the tall boy starts, “you probably already know this but I am the GREAT JOSHUA. Most just call me Josh though. I have come to capture you, and take my rightful place in the Royal Guard!” Josh seemed quite enthusiastic about this.

“Continue down this path if you dare!” Josh exclaims. Then, he turns and jovial walks down the snowy white path.

“Thanks a bunch.” Caleb says, still standing in the same place you found him. “Isn't my brother the coolest? He asks, with a wide smile across his face. You don't think so, but you nod innocently. 

You trot down the plowed walkway, tracking Josh’s footstep, when you run into Caleb and Josh talking once again. This time though, the ground in front of you seems a bit different. “HUMAN!” Josh screams. “This is your first test! My electric maze puzzle! Brilliantly designed by me, the GREAT Joshua! To get through, you must walk exactly where the secret route is! Outerwise, you will have a shocking surprise! NYEH HEH HEH!” You cringe again. All these puns are so bad. 

You take a step out into the maze and brace yourself for a shock. But nothing happens. Instead, the ball Josh was holding shocks him. “AGGH!” He screeches in surprise. Caleb chuckles. “Caleb!” Josh yells, “You said if I held the ball, it would shock the human not ME!” 

“I did? Oh, sorry bro. Guess this quite a shock for everyone.” Caleb says, winking at his pun. You don't now how many more puns you can take. “Try giving the ball to the human.” Caleb suggests.


End file.
